The Rocky Horror Harry Potter Fiction Show REPOST
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09. Hermione Granger is ill and falls into a coma. What does she dream of though? Give yourself over to the absolute pleasure. Use your imagination from the film and the Harry Potter cast. Enjoy. Just found it


The Rocky Horror Harry Potter Picture Show REPOST

By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

AN: i do not own any of the characters mentioned from either Harry Potter or the Rocky Horor Picture Show. The only thing I do own is the plot line.

* * *

**Science Fiction? Double Feature?**

Micheal Rennie was ill The day the earth stood still But he told us were we stand And Flash Gordon was there In silver underwear Claude Rains was The Invisible Man Then something went wrong For Fay Wray and King Kong They got caught in a celluloid jam Then at a deadly pace It came from... outer space And this is how the message ran...

Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature Doctor X (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature. See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Brad and Janet Anne Francis stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Planet Wo oh oh oh oh oh At the late night, double feature, picture show.

I knew Leo G. Carrol Was over a barrel When tarantula took to the hills And I really got hot When I saw Janette Scott Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills Dana Andrews said prunes Gave him the runes And passing them used lots of skills But when worlds collide said George Pal to his bride, "I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills," Like a...

Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature Doctor X (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature. See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Brad and Janet Anne Francis stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Planet Wo oh oh oh oh oh At the late night, double feature, picture show. I wanna go wuh oh o-o-oh To the late night double feature picture show. By R.K.O. wuh oh o-o-oh To the late night, double feature picture show In the back row, oh oh o-o-oh To the late night, double feature, picture show!

This story is the strangest one that I have done. Imagine the characters of Harry Potter as the characters of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Harry Potter: Brad Majors

Hermione Granger: Janet Weiss

Severus Snape: Frank n' Furter

Draco Malfoy: Rocky

Lucius Malfoy: Riff Raff

Narcissa Malfoy: Columbia

Albus Dumbledore: Dr Everett v. Scott

Ron Weasley: Eddie

Hermione Jane Granger was in Hogwarts for her final year. She had made Head Girl which she worked so hard for. But during the summer holidays, she was diagnosed with a terminal disease that she didn't know that she had.

Hermione was dying from it. She never told anyone about it, not even her own parents or her boyfriend (Harry) but she told her new friend, Professor Snape when she had arrived plus he told Poppy Pomfrey in confidence. Hermione had until the end of the term which ends at the Christmas Holidays.

Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort at the end of the final year with help from the Order and the Malfoy's who turned to the side of the light as Lucius had had enough of Voldemort using the cruciatus curse on him and his family that he decided to switch.

December 14th

Hermione headed down to the dungeons to go to her potions lesson with the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. She was feeling dizzy at the time as she was walking down the stairs. Professor Snape was just comming out of his private quarters when he saw Hermione.

"Professor Snape, I don't feel too good. I think you may have to catch me!"

Severus ran up to Hermione and caught her as she blacked out.

"Miss Granger! Oh no you don't, not now." Severus looked up to see Harry, Ron and Draco walking down towards them.

"Mione! What's happened?" Harry asked running up to Severus and Hermione.

"Miss Granger needs the hospital ward, now if you excuse me I will take her there."

"Poppy will she make it?" Severus was frantic to hear the outcome.

"No Severus, she's in a coma. She may never awaken again." Poppy looked so sad.

* * *

**The Time Warp**

Hermione woke up in her Head Girl dorm room. She looked around.

"Why am I here? I should be in my potions class!" She got up and headed down the stairs. Thats when she heard Harry.

Harry started singing to himself whilst no one was around in the common room.

Harry: In the velvet darkness Of the blackest night Burning bright

There's a guiding star No matter what or who you are

There's a light Over at the Frankenstein's place

There's a light Burning in the fireplace

There's a light, light In the darkness of everybody's life

The darkness must go Down the river of night's dreaming

Flow morphia slow Let the sun and light come streaming

Into my life, into my life

There's a light Over at the Frankenstein's Place

There's a light Burning in the fireplace

There's a light, light In the darkness of everybody's life

But this time he got up and started dancing. Something was wrong, as it was strange for Harry to sing. He had now started to sing the Time Warp. The rest of the common room listening to him.

Harry: It's astounding,

Time is fleeting,

Madness takes it's toll.

But listen closely . . .

Ginny: Not for very much longer

Harry: I've got to keep control.

I remember doing the time warp

Drinking those moments when

The blackness within me

Harry and Ginny: And a void would be calling . . .

Gryffindors: Let's do the time warp again.

Let's do the time warp again.

Author: It's just a jump to the left

Gryffindors: And then a step to the right

Author: With your hands on your hips

Chorus: You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane

Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again

Ginny: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me

So you can't see me, no, not at all

In another dimension, with voyeristic intention

Well secluded, I see all

Harry: With a bit of a mind flip

Ginny: You're into the time slip

Harry: And nothing can ever be the same

Ginny: You're spaced out on sensation

Harry: Like you're under sedation

Gryffindors: Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again

Lavender: Well I was walkin down the street just havin a think

When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink

He shooka me up, he took me by surprise

He had a pick up truck, and the devils eyes

He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothin, never would again

Gryffindors: Let's do the time warp again.

Let's do the time warp again.

Author: It's just a jump to the left

Gryffindors: And then a step to the right

Author: With your hands on your hips

Chorus: You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane

Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again

Hermione saw Harry in the common room singing and dancing with the rest of the Gryffindors. She sniggered as he saw them trying to do the Time Warp from a very old classic 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Harry was a sight.

"This is a sight before my eyes. I wonder what will pop up next? Draco Malfoy in tight shorts? Professor Snape in suspenders? But that is a laugh in itself." Hermione giggled to herself at the vision of both her friends.

* * *

**Severus Snape in Suspenders**

She headed down to the kitchens to make a fresh pot of tea. Then silence was deadly as Harry had stopped singing. But Harry walked out of the common room and greeted Hermione until he saw Snape walking down the stairs looking like Frank n' Furter with stockings and suspenders with what seemed like Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy behind him. Harry and Hermione's eyes were popping out their sockets. He started to sing Sweet Transvestite.

Snape/Frank: How do you do I, See you've met my,

Faithful handyman He's just a little brought down

Because when you knocked He thought you were the candyman

Don't get strung out, by the way I look

Don't judge a book by it's cover

I'm not much of a man, by the light of day

But by night I'm one hell of a lover

Chorus: I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania

Let me show you around Maybe play you a sound

You look like you're both pretty groovy

Or if you want something visual That's not too abysmal

We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie

Harry/Brad: I'm glad we caught you at home

Could we use your phone?

We're both in a bit of a hurry

Hermione/Janet : Right

Harry/Brad: We'll just say where we are

Then go back to the car

We don't want to be any worry

Snape/Frank: Well you got caught with a flat, well how bout that

Well, babies, don't you panic

By the light of the night it'll all seem alright

I'll get you a satanic mechanic

chorus : I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania

Snape/Frank: Why don't you stay for the night

Lucius/Riff Raff: night!

Snape/Frank: Or maybe a bite

Narcissa/Columbia: bite!

Snape/Frank: I could show you my favourite obsession

I've been making a man With blond hair and a tan

And he's good for relieving my . . . tension

chorus x2 : I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania

I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania

Snape/Frank: So- come up to the lab

And see what's on the slab

I see you shiver with antici . . . pation

But maybe the rain isn't really to blame

So I'll remove the cause

But not the symptom

"What is going on around here? My vision came true, well part of it has." She asked to no one in particular.

"Why? What's wrong Janet?" Harry said to Hermione.

"Harry I am not Janet. You're both acting like the characters from the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Hermione replied.

"My name is Brad Majors not Harry. And you're my fiancee Janet." Harry mentioned.

* * *

**Draco in Gold Leather Shorts**

The next thing that Hermione saw was the Draco just in shimmering gold leather shorts. "It's just going to be one of those days." Hermione rolled her eyes back into her head.

Draco/Rocky: The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head

And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread

Oh, woe is me

My life is a misery

Oh, can't you see

That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer

I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed

Chorus: That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread

Chorus: That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: My high is low

I'm dressed up with no place to go

And all I know

Is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer

Snape/Frank: Oh, Rocky!

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: Oh no no no

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: Oh no no no

Snape/Frank: Oh, my baby!

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head

Snape/Frank: Oh, really!

Chorus: That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread

Chorus: That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: Oh, woe is me

My life is a mystery

And can't you see

That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer

Snape/Frank: Come here!

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: Oh no no no

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: Oh no no no

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

That ain't no crime

Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: Oh no no no

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

Draco/Rocky: Oh no no no

Chorus: Sha la la la

That ain't no crime

That ain't no crime

Sha la la

Snape started singing whilst he was chasing the Draco all over the castle. He wanted to grab Draco for himself as he was his new creation.

Snape/Frank: A weakling, weighing ninety-eight pounds

Will get sand in his face when kicked...to the ground

And soon in the gym, with a determined chin

The sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause

Will make him glisten...and gleam

And with massage...and just a little bit of steam

He'll be pink and quite clean

He'll be a strong man, oh honey...

But the wrong man

He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs

Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arm, and legs.

Such an effort...if he only knew of my plan

In just seven days, I can make you a man

He'll do press-ups and chin-ups

Do the snatch, clean and jerk

He thinks dynamic tension

Must be hard work...

Such strenuous living

I just don't understand...

When in just seven days, oh baby,

I can make you a man!

* * *

**Saturday Nights and the Wedding March**

Severus/Frank was in his element and was very pleased with what he had created. Harry stood there with his mouth open ready to catch flies while Hermione was shaking her head wondering what the hell was going on.

"This is one nightmare that I am willing to leave behind."

That was when Ron decided to burst in on Sirius's motorbike. He looked over to Severus/Frank and started to busrt into song. Hermione presumed that Ron was Eddie.

Ron/Eddie: What ever happened to Saturday night?

When you dressed up sharp and you felt all right?

It don't seem the same since cosmic light

Came into my life, I thought I was divine

I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go

And listen to the music on the radio

A saxaphone was blowin' on a rock-n- roll show

You climbed in the back seat

You really had a good time

Hot Patootie, bless my soul

I really love that rock-n-roll ×4

My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt

My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt

I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that when I'd melt

She'd whisper in my ear, tonight she really was mine

Get back infront and put some hair oil on

Buddy Holly was singin' his very last song

With your arms around your girl, you'd try and sing-a-long

You felt pretty good (woo!)

You really had a good time

Hot Patootie, bless my soul

I really love that rock-n-roll ×4

HOT PATOOTIE (Hot Patootie, bless my soul)

BLESS MY SOUL (I really love that rock-n-roll) ×8

Severus then headed towards Ron with an evil glint in his eyes and then started to talk to Ron. Ron then disappeared.

"Well he's gone now. He will never show his face around here again.

Severus/Frank: But a deltoid and a bicep,

A hot groin and a tricep,

Makes me, oooh, shake,

Makes me want to take Charles Atlas by the ...ha-ha-hand.

In just seven days, ... oh, baby ... I can make you a man.

I don't want no dissention, just dynamic tension.

Hermione/Janet: I'm a muscle fan.

Severus/Frank: In just seven days, I can make you a man.

Dig it if you can

In just seven days, I can make you a man.

WEDDING MARCH

Severus/Frank and Draco/Rocky walked hand in hand out of the room and ran down the grand staircase to the dungeons where they would spend the night.

* * *

**Back To The Present**

Harry was constantly sitting at the side Hermione while she was in her coma. He talked to her, read from her favourite book. But none one single movement from her, not a sign to say that she was still with them.

It was getting nearer Christmas, Severus Snape was sat in his lab trying to make a potion that would help Hermione.

"Damn it! Another one ruined." Severus got his wand out and cleaned up the mess.

Draco Malfoy was just walking past Severus's lab when he heard him shout. He decided to pop in and see how his godfather and Head of Slytherin House is.

"Severus are you ok?" Draco asked as he walked in unnanounced.

"Oh hi Draco, just another ruined potion that went wrong." Severus held his head in his hands.

"You are trying to cure Hermione aren't you? Come on lets get you cleaned up and you can try again in the morning after a shower, food and sleep and in that order." Draco pushed Severus out of his seat and into his living quarters just down the hall from his lab.

Draco left Severus to clean up and ordered some food from the kitchens. He was dressed in his sleep pants and a lightweight shirt.

"Come on eat something cause I know you haven't eaten since Hermione went into her coma. You are not helping her being this way." Draco put a plate of steak pie, peas and chips infront of Severus.

"Thanks Draco. Have you been to see her?" He asked eating some of his pie.

"Yeah. She's still the same though. Harry just sits there and talks to her. Ron doesn't know what to do at all. He's worried for them both." Draco replied to him putting Severus's clothes into the laundry bin for the house elves to take to be cleaned.

"Have you been to see her?" Severus just stared at his plate.

"I'm sure that Harry and Hermione understand that you are trying to help them both out."

"I'll go up in the morning to see her. She's like the daughter that I never had." Severus smiled at that thought.

"Yeah she's like the sister that I never had as well. She's a hard one to lose is Hermione. If she goes then I don't know what anyone would do without her."

Severus started crying quietly and got up and headed to his bedroom.

"I'm going to catch up on some sleep Draco. I'll see you in the morning then." He never turned to show is red blotchy face.

"Yes I will. Goodnight." Draco walked away and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**Creature of the Night and Eddie's Teddy**

Harry and Hermione were shown to separate rooms. Hermione sat down on her bed and pondered where she was.

"How could I be here when I should be in classes? I was on my way to potions then I ended up in the common room with whole tower singing the Time Warp! What is wrong with me?" Hermione got up and headed out of her room and headed to the room of requirement.

Just as Hermione was walking out of her room, she looked around to see that someone was hiding under the covers on the bed. She lifted them up to see that Draco/Rocky was under them.

"Hey there, don't be scarred. You're safe here with me." She told him.

Draco/Rocky looked into Hermione's eyes and then kissed her.

"Oh my! Please Rocky don't do this. I'm scarred." Hermione started to cry. Draco/Rocky hugged her then started to tease her by kissing her neck.

What she didn't know was that Harry/Brad and Severus/Frank were watching from the room of requirement through an enchanted mirror.

Hermione/Janet: I was feeling done in

Couldn't win.

I'd only ever kissed before.

Severus/Frank: You mean she...

Harry/Brad: Uh-huh.

Hermione/Janet: I felt there's no use getting

Into heavy petting

It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.

Now all I want to know

Is how to go

I've tasted blood and I want more

Severus&Harry: More! More! More!

Hermione/Janet: I'll put up no resistance

I want to stay the distance

I've got an itch to scratch

I need assistance

(chorus)

Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night.

Then if anything grows (chuckle)

While you pose

I'll oil you up and drop you down

Severus&Harry: Down! Down! Down!

Hermione/Janet: And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction

You need a friendly hand

Oh, I need action

Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night.

Severus/frank: Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me

Harry/Brad: I wanna be dirty

Severus/Frank: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Harry/brad: Creature of the night

Hermione/Janet: Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me

I wanna be dirty

Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

Creature of the night.

(Draco) Creature of the night

(Harry) Creature of the night

(Severus) Creature of the night

(Narcissa) Creature of the night

(Lucius) Creature of the night

(Severus) Creature of the night

(Draco) Creature of the night

(Hermione) Creature of the night Ohhh!

* * *

**Wiess Up Hermione**

Hermione, Harry, Severus and Draco headed to the Great Hall to have some dinner. They were sat down at the Head Table with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy serving their dinner. No one spoke a single word.

Then the doors burst open to see Albus Dumbledore in a wheelchair dressed in a muggle suit with a blanket around his legs.

"Oh my Dr Scott its great to see you. We were just on our way to see you when our car broke down." Harry told him.

"Brad, Janet are you both ok?" Dumbledore/Dr Scott asked them.

"Yeah we're fine." Harry pulled a stern face to Hermione after being caught with Draco/Rocky.

"I'm looking for my nephew Eddie."

"EDDIE!" Narcissa shouted out as she dropped the bottle of red wine.

"Silence Columbia, now Dr Scott. Please tell us about Eddie."

:

From the day he was born

He was trouble

He was the thorn

In his mother's side

She tried in vain

Author : But he never caused her nothing but shame

:

He left home the day she died

From the day she was gone

All he wanted

Was rock and roll porn

And a motorbike

Shooting up junk

Author : He was a low down cheap little punk

: Taking everyone for a ride

Chorus :

When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid

But when he threatened your life

With a switch blade knife

Severus/Frank : What a guy

Hermione/Janet : Makes you cry

And I did

Narcissa/Columbia :

Everybody shoved him

I very nearly loved him

I said hey listen to me

Stay sane inside insanity

But he locked the door

And threw away the key

But he must've been drawn

Into something

Making him warn me

In a note which reads

Chorus : What's it say? What's it say?

Ron/Eddie :

I'm out of my head

Oh hurry, or I may be dead

They mustn't carry out their evil deeds

Chorus :

When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid

But when he threatened your life

With a switch blade knife

Severus/Frank: What a guy

Hermione/Janet : Makes you cry

: And I did

Chorus :

When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid

But when he threatened your life

With a switch blade knife

Severus/Frank : What a guy

Chorus : Whoa ho ho

Hermione/Janet : Makes you cry

Chorus : Hey hey hey

: And I did

Chorus : Eddie

"I'm sorry my good friend that Eddie left a while back. So I have no idea where he is." Severus/Frank told them.

Draco/Rocky was looking over at Hermione/Janet and then suddenly decided to pounce on her and kiss her.

"ROCKY!" Severus/Frank shouted at him.

"So this is what you have been up to then. I'll get you, you little..."

Severus/Frank started to chase Hermione and Draco up towards the Room of Requirement. Harry, Dumbledore, Lucius and Narcissa followed them.

Severus/Frank: I'll tell you once

I won't tell you twice

You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss

Your apple pie don't taste too nice

You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss

I've laid the seed, it should be all you need

You're as sensual as a pencil

Wound up like an 'E' or first string

When we made it, did you hear a bell ring?

You got a block, well take my advice

You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss

The Transducer will seduce ya

Hermione/Janet: My feet! I can't move my feet!

: My wheels! My God, I can't move my wheels!

Harry/Brad: It's as if we're glued to the spot!

Severus/Frank: You are! So quake with fear, you tiny fools!

Hermione/Janet: Oh, we're trapped!

Severus/Frank: It's something you'll get used to

A mental mind-fuck can be nice

: You won't find Earth people quite the easy mark you imagine This sonic transducer - it is, I suppose, some kind of

Audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device

Harry/Brad: You mean

: Yes, Brad

It's something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time

But it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it

A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then

Projecting it through space, and who knows, perhaps even time itself

Hermione/Janet: You mean, he's gonna send us to another planet?

Severus/Frank: Planet, schmanet, Janet!

You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss

You'd better wise up

Build your thighs up

You'd better wise up

Author: And then she cried out

Hermione/Janet: Stop!

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Don't get hot and flustered, use a bit of mustard

Harry/Brad: You're a hot dog, but you better not try to hurt her, Frank Furter.

: You're a hot dog, but you'd better not try to hurt her, Frank Furter.

Hermione/Janet: You're a hot dog...

"It's a great shame for that. Now then, Riff Raff and Columbia lets set them up for the big Floor Show." Severus/Frank turned and walked out so he could get ready for his great final entrance.

* * *

**The Floor Show**

Everything was ready, the students were all gathered in the Great Hall to see the Floor Show. They were sat in silence as the lights came up on the make shift stage. The curtains opened to reveal Narcissa, Harry, Hermione and Draco frozen in poses. Then each one then came alive to sing.

Narcissa/Columbia:

It was great when it all began,

I was a regular Frankie fan,

But it was over when he had the plan,

To start a-working on a muscle man

Now the only thing that gives me hope,

Is my love of a certain dope,

Rose tints my world,

Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain

Draco/Rocky:

I am just seven hours old,

Truly beautiful, to behold,

But somebody should be told,

My libido hasn't been controlled

Now the only thing I've come to trust,

Is am orgasmic rush of lust,

Rose tints my world,

Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain

Harry/Brad:

It's beyond me,

Help me mommy,

I'll be good, you'll see,

Take this dream awa-a-a-a-ay!

What's this...let's see,

Aah-I feel sexy,

What's come over me?

Woooh here it comes again!

Hermione/Janet:

Oh wa-ah oh, oh,

I feel released,

Bad times de-eceased,

My confidence has increased,

Reality is her-er-ere

The game had been disbanded,

My mind has been expa-anded,

It's a gas that Frankie's landed,

His lust is so sincere...

The students all cheered and then they heard the RKO fanfare which revealed Severus Snape as Frank n Furter in all of his glory.

Severus/Frank:

Whatever happened to Fay Wray?

That delicate satin draped frame

As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry

'Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same

Give yourself over to absolute pleasure

Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh

Erotic nightmares beyond any measure

And sensual daydreams to treasure forever

Can't you just see it. Whoa ho ho!

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Chorus:

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Don't dream it, be it

Dumbledore was at the front of the audience. He was watching the whole thing in horror.

:

Ach! We've got to get out of this trap

Before this decadence saps our wills

I've got to be strong and try to hang on

Or else my mind, may well snap

And my life will be lived

For the thrills

Severus/Frank:

Don't dream it, be it

Harry/Brad:

It's beyond me

Help me, Mommy

Hermione/Janet:

God bless Lili St. Cyr

Severus/Frank:

My my my

My my my my my

My my my my

My my

I'm a wild and an untamed thing

I'm a bee with a deadly sting

You get a hit and your mind goes ping

Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing

So let the party and the sounds rock on

We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone

Rose tint my world

Keep me safe from my trouble and pain

Chorus: We're a wild and an untamed thing

We're a bee with a deadly sting

You get a hit and your mind goes ping

Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing

So let the party and the sounds rock on

We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone

Rose tint my world

Keep me safe from my trouble and pain

We're a wild and an untamed thing

We're a bee with a deadly sting

You get a hit and your mind goes ping

Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing

So let the party and the sounds rock on

We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, gone, gone

Rose tint my world

Keep me safe from my trouble and pain

Lucius Malfoy as Riff Raff burst through the doors at the back.

Lucius/Riff Raff:

Frank-N-Furter, it's all over

Your mission is a failure

Your lifestyle's too extreme

I'm your new commander

You now are my prisoner

We return to Transylvania

Prepare the transit beam

* * *

**The Final Goodbye to the Super Heroes**

Hermione looked around to see that this was where she knew that Rocky and Frank n Furter get killed by Riff Raff. She needed to stop this from happening. But she didn't know how.

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: On the day I went away

Chorus: Goodbye

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Was all I had to say

Chorus: Now I

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: I want to come again and stay

Chorus: Oh my

Dr. Frank-N-Furter:

Smile, and that will mean I may

'Cause I've seen blue skies

Through the tears in my eyes

And I realize I'm going home

Chorus: I'm going home

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Everywhere, it's been the same

Chorus: Feeling

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Like I'm outside in the rain

Chorus: Wheeling

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Free to try and find a game

Chorus: Dealing

Dr. Frank-N-Furter:

Cards for sorrow

Cards for pain

'Cause I've seen blue skies

Through the tears in my eyes

And I realize I'm going home

Chorus: I'm going home

I'm going home

I'm going home

Lucius/Riff Raff got out his wand and aimed at Severus/Frank.

"What are you doing? Please no, NO!" Severus turned to run away.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius shouted.

"NO!" Hermione shouted and pushed Severus out of the way.

"Say goodbye to your blonde creation Frank." Lucius aimed at his own son who he didn't know of. Draco ran away before he could fire the killing curse at him.

Hermione was pleased that they escaped death.

"Lets get out of here Brad." Hermione whispered to Harry/Brad. They both nodded and wheeled /Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

It was raining outside as they all collapsed. Harry just had enough to say something.

Harry/Brad:

I've done a lot

God knows I've tried

To find the truth

I've even lied

But all I know

Is down inside I'm

Chorus: Bleeding

Hermione/Janet:

And super heroes

Come to feast

To taste the flesh

Not yet deceased

And all I know

Is still the beast is

Chorus: Feeding

Author:

And crawling on the planet's face

Some insects called the human race

Lost in time, and lost in space

And meaning

Chorus: Meaning

* * *

**Please Wake up Hermione**

Severus Snape ran into the Hospital Wing with a potion that would help Hermione come around and help cure her disease.

"Madam Pompfrey, she needs to take this. It will help her come around." Severus explained to her.

"OK lets see if it works."

Poppy Pompfrey administered the potion. It was now a wait to see if she would awaken from her coma.

Harry walked back in with Ron and Draco to see that Severus and Poppy were around Hermione's bed. They all ran up to see that Hermione was coming around.

Hermione: Science fiction Double feature.

Frank has built and lost his creature.

Darkness has conquered Brad and Janet.

The servents gone to a distant planet.

Wuh,oh,oh,oh.

At the late night, double feature picture show.

I want to go,oh,oh.,oh.

To the late night double feature picture show.

They all looked puzzled as to what she was singing. Hermione opened her eyes, but they were glazed over and she couldn't see anything.

"Harry are you there?" She called out with a raspy voice.

"I'm here 'Mione we all are. Severus, Ron, Draco and Poppy are here with you." Harry told her.

"i'm sorry that I never told you about this. I hope that you will forgive me." Hermione was starting to cry.

"I forgive you 'Mione, I have done for a while since you have been in the Hospital Wing." Harry kissed her forehead.

"Severus, can you do my a favour. I want to put all my memories in a pensive that is hanging around your neck on the chain, plus I want to tell you something in private."

Severus enlarged his pensive and then proceeded to take some of Hermione's memories.

"NO Hermione! Not all of them." Severus shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Severus. I love you all but this is my final moments of my life." She shuddered as she tried to breathe.

"Harry view the memories. I love you all..." No more words came from Hermione.

She had died.

"Hermione! Come on what else were you going to say?" Harry shook her shoulder.

Silence.

"Come on stop playing around with me. Wake up." Tears were silently dropping in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry mate she's gone." Draco touched his shoulder.

"No she's just sleeping Draco she'll wake up I know it." Harry smiled with wiping his tears away.

* * *

**The Funeral**

It took a while for Harry to come to terms that Hermione was gone. They had a funeral arranged at the end of term. The whole school was there to see off the Gryffindor Valedictorian Hermione Jane Granger.

He had viewed Hermione's memories before the funeral. He came out smiling as to what he saw, plus how she wanted to save her new friends and family.

"What do I say to them all about her?" Harry asked Draco.

"Just say what you feel from the heart." Draco replied to him.

"Yeah, oh and I might say something about the memory that she put into Severus's pensive. Oh my I might have everyone laughing at the descriptions that I am going to give."

"We are all gathered here today to say goodbye to one of our dear students' Hermione Jane Granger. She was a strong girl, no woman and never gave up at all. A Gryffindor Lioness who helped who she could within her grasp. She even went on to do what the staff thought impossible. Inter House Unity. She made new friends and family. The Weasley's, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and last person of course, her boyfriend of two years Harry Potter. She loved everyone of you and even those who didn't know her she was there for everyone. Well enough of me, I shall pass you on to Harry as he has a few things to say." Dumbledore told the whole school.

Harry stepped up to the headmaster's stand and faced the whole school. He was a bag of nerves.

"Well how can I follow that up? That was beautiful Professor. Hermione would be sat down smiling up and blushing at the eulogy. Well here is what I have to say about the girl that I love. She was there for me every step that I did fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Without her studying of knowledge and her skill as a fighter, I wouldn't be stood here saying all of this. It would be Hermione here giving me my eulogy.

I just want to say that before she died and was in a coma, Hermione dreamed a very long dream. It was kind of strange to see it but. I just want to say a little about her dream. Some muggleborns will know about this. There is a musical/film called the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. She dreamed about her closest friends as the characters in her dream. It was very sad as it included two known Death Eaters that I was very surprised to see in the end. But I will tell you who was who. The Headmaster as Dr Scott, Ron Weasley as Eddie, Lucius Malfoy as Riff Raff (Sorry Draco for this!), Narcissa Malfoy as Columbia. Now please use your imagination when I tell you the next ones. I was Brad Majors, Hermione as Janet Wiess, Draco Malfoy as Rocky Horror and Professor Severus Snape as Frank n Furter."

The muggleborns were all giggling after hearing the last two. One or two of the students shouted out really loud.

"DRACO GET YOUR KIT OFF I WANT TO SEE THE GOLD LEATHER SHORTS!"

"KINKY POTIONS MASTER!"

The half-bloods and purebloods started laughing at what the muggleborns were laughing at.

"It's good that you are laughing, it's what Hermione wanted. I'm glad that we can laugh at her dreams. But what I will say now is this. Hermione if you are watching, Snape in suspenders! What were you thinking of at the time girl. Thank you all, that's all I have to say."

Harry went and sat down with Ron and Draco. "Don't worry I will show you later."

The funeral ended and everyone headed to their common rooms as their classes were cancelled until the end of the week. Ron, Draco, Harry, Severus and the staff and Weasley clan with the Order all gathered up in Severus's private quarters.

Firewhiskey was passed around. Severus stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast to Hermione. Friend, lover and family. Never a dull moment with her, we will remember you. Hermione." Severus downed his shot.

"Hermione." The others said after Severus.

Harry was sat staring at the fire where on Severus's fireplace was a picture of the whole surviving Order of the Phoenix members. Hermione was at the front holding Harry.

"She lives on in all of hearts Harry . Never let go of that." Severus sat at the side of Harry.

"I won't. I will never ever forget Hermione Jane Granger."

THE END


End file.
